


Boyfriend Bonding

by WolfetteTheDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort I guess?, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), italics abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: With Shiro missing the entire team is mourning the loss of the black paladin. None more so than Keith.Lance decides he's sick of that emo loser moping about in his room and decides to take action.Afterall,What can't a couple facemasks fix?





	Boyfriend Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah! This is my first ever fic on ao3 and i'm nerveous to say the least because i'm a terrible writer but I came out with this idea with my friend about Lance and Keith doing facemasks and just like, bodycare and stuff and I just had to write it.
> 
> I also don't know how to summarise or tag and just....
> 
> Please don't be too mad.

Shiro was  **gone**.

There was no sugarcoating it. He had dissappeared from his lion without a trace. It hit the team hard that their once great leader had just vanished into thin air. They then came to an agreement that Shiro would have wanted them to move on. So they tried.

They had all been coping in their own ways, Hunk had been in the kitchen more messing around with the weird alien food that he somehow managed to get it to resemble earthly dishes, Pidge had drove themself into tinkering with all of the lions mechanics and also trying to gain information about where their family may be, Allura and Coran had been finding planets for the team to save without having to form Voltron at all (Which wasn't going all to well), And Lance had been trying to help all of them since he couldn't find much else to actually do. But Keith, Keith was a wreck.

Keith only ever came out his room for two reasons, dinner and training. But that was it. And soon it escalated into not leaving his room at all. ~~~~

* * *

"No one's gone to talk to him?" Lance enquired. He was currently in the kitchen with Hunk trying to make something that resembled apple pie. "It's been like, four months!"

"I know that, but he's hard to talk to! I've tried man, I've tried" Hunk shook his head as he took out his makeshift rolling pin and flattened out the purple 'dough'. "To us, it was like losing a friend, to him? It was like losing a brother."

Lance sighed as he cut up the oddly shaped fruit. He understood the loss of losing a family member all too well. Last year he had lost his cousin Carla to a horrific car accident and he didn't leave his room for two weeks. Not until his family convinced him she would have wanted better for him.

"And that's exactly why _I'm_ going to talk to him!" Lance exclaimed putting down the knife once he was done. He turned on his heels with Hunk saying something along the line of  _I don't think that's a good idea_ but what did he know?

* * *

 

_Knock, knock._

No answer.

_Knock, knock._

No answer.

_Knock, kno-_

"Go away." Keith mumbled from behind the door. A response! His voice was groggy as if he had just woken up.

"C'mon Keith. I just wanna talk!" Lance shouted at the door. It was silent for a few moments untill the door had wizzed open revealing Keith looking desheveled as he could possibly be. First of all, he wasn't wearing any pants. He was only in his black t-shirt and underwear  ~~that left little to the imagination and totally made Lance blush~~ , and his hair was a complete _mess_ as it was greasy and obviously hadn't been brushed in four months. Worst of all were his eyes, he had red, puffy, glassy eyes that showed how much he'd obviously been crying and the _bags_.

Lance lunged forward and hugged him tightly mumbling small things to him like ' _It's okay_ '. It took Keith a moment but he eventually hugged back with what could be considered a death grip. Lance felt a wetness against his shoulder and realised Keith was crying again. He took his hand and raked it through Keith's hair as he tried to calm him down as he always did with his siblings back home.

As soon as Keith had calmed down Lance pulled away and gripped his shoulders and bent down an inch to make himself eye-level with Keith.

"Okay here's what gonna happen. Your gonna go to my room, have a shower with all my nice products and shit, and I'm gonna make sure you're okay. Okay?" Lance said sternly yet also gently. Keith nodded as he wiped away a few stray tears. He made his way over to Lance's room. Lance decided he should also take a shower so to make it quicker and not have to wait for Keith he went into Keith's room to shower.

* * *

Lance still had to wait almost an hour before Keith finally got out the shower. When he came out he was in a towel dress and hat much like Lance. One of the first things Lance noticed was how his face had gotten less red and puffy and more Keith like.

"Feel better?" Lance asked. Keith had sat down on the chair opposite Lance's bed and nodded slowly.

"Physically? So much better. Emotionally? Not at all." Keith said staring at the floor. It killed Lance to see his crush like this. Emotionally drained.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want a distraction?"

Keith looked at Lance with an untelling stare. Then his eyes softened as he looked away and nodded. Lance quickly went to his bathroom and grabbed the bottle containing a green substance. He wandered back in the room and sat down squirting some of the substance on his fingers.

"What the fuck is that?" Keith asked as he eyed down the substance on Lance's fingers.

"Facemask. It's made from weird alien shit. Hunk helped me make it though!" Lance explained as he rubbed it onto Keith's cheek. He lightly giggled at the small glare Keith was giving him.

"What's it even meant to do?" Keith questioned as his face was being covered in the oddly green 'facemask'.

"Clear your skin, make it softer, nice stuff." Lance said as he booped Keith on the nose once he was done. He handed the bottle over to Keith making it clear he wanted the same treatment. Keith the the bottle a squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and then softly started to spread it around Lance's face.

"Why do you even have this? Your skin is as clear as glass." Keith said, actually curious. Did this boy know nothing about skincare?

"This stuff is _why_ it's clear. You didn't think i'd actually have perfect skin without trying did you?" Lance lightly laughed.

"I just thought it was another thing that was perfect about you." Keith blurted out. It was obvious that he didn't mean to say it but when he did Lance's heart jumped.

"Another? What's so perfect about me?" Lance asked trying to keep his voice steady and failing. Keith took his hands away from Lance's face. Even through the thick facemask Lance's could see Keith's blush. He looked too fucking adorable.

"Uhhh y-your laugh," Lance chuckled at that. His laugh? Wow. "Your eyes," Lance blinked a few times at that. Wait, is he actually...? "The way your hips move side to side when walking, that little mole on the side of your neck you think no one can see, how you look when you blush," Keith kept listing things and he was amazed. How had he noticed all of this stuff about Lance? Lance then realised Keith was starting to lean in and his heatbeat raced when Keith sat down on his lap and whispered once thing "Your lips." And suddenly his lips were connected to Keith's. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was like the most amazing thing in the world to Lance. He wrapped his arms around Keith's surprisingly small waist and pulled him closer. The facemasks smudged slightly but they didn't care. They didn't give a damn in the world.

* * *

 

After a long talk of figuring out what they were to eachother - Boyfriends - they decided they should take off the facemasks now since they started to burn slightly.

Once they had washed off the facemasks they sat back where they where and Lance took out a small clear bottle with a clear liquid inside it and something... Black?

"The actual fuck is that?" Keith asked obviously not aware of the existance of nail polish.

"Dude, chill. It's just nail polish." Lance said calmly. He reached down and picked up one of Keith's feet.

"W-what are you doing?" Keith questioned as Lance took the lid of to reveal that black thing was attached to it and it turned out to be a brush.

"Chill, i'm just painting your nails to keep them healthy. Y'know? Tryna' be a good boyfrined and take care of you." Lance said as he started to put the polish onto Keith's nails. Keith let himself relax but when Lance had said 'boyfriend' it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Lance felt the same.

Out of nowhere Lance's door had whizzed open to reveal, oh would you look at that. the  _entire_ team!

Before Lance and Keith could say anything, Pidge had fell to the floor laughing, Hunk and Coran looked confused (Coran more so), and Allura was taking pictures on some space device.

"This is talking to Keith?" Hunk asked gesturing to the both of them. Well, Lance had talked to Keith but not about what was originally intended.

"Well, we did talk." Keith defended themselves. He then softly looked at Lance only to have his gaze returned.

"Oh my quiznak, IT HAPPENED! HUNK YOU OWE ME TEN SPACE BUCKS!" Pidge shouted as they got off the floor. Hunk then kindly led Pidge away leaving the two Alteanians with the new couple.

"So you two are actually together?" Allura asked putting down their space camera. The couple looked at eachother and then nodded to eachother and the aliens infront of them.

"History always repeats intself" Coran mumbled and walked away. Allura smiled excitedly like a kid who just discovered what sweets were.

"Have fun you two! And be safe!" She shouted as she ran away.

Keith and Lance smiled at eachother happy to have to moment to themselves again, until they both realised what Allura had said.

"ALLURA!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, i know it's short and i'm a terrible writer but, Uhhh feedback is appreciated but you don't have to....
> 
> Bye?


End file.
